


The L Word

by RennellRising (KelliDiane)



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Just a short fluffy posting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23180629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KelliDiane/pseuds/RennellRising
Summary: Just a short fluffy look into life after the Villa with Gary and my MC.Based on an actual event that happened between my boyfriend and I in the car the other day.
Relationships: Gary/Main Character (Love Island)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	The L Word

“Hey. I’ve got to pop down to the shops real quick. Do you want to come with me?”

Aisling turned to look at Gary with a small smile on her face. The two had decided after Love Island to go slow. All their housemates from the Villa said it sounded so stupid, but the two of them knew how intense the Vila could make things seem when it wasn’t really like that at all.

After splitting the money, they had decided to open a joint savings account and deposit the sum in it so they would have a sizeable amount for whatever their future held. They also had a massive talk about where exactly they stood. They both acknowledged that there was strong feelings towards each other, but since they had only known each other for around a month they decided it was much too soon to be using the word ‘love’ outside of the Villa.

Gary had gone back to Chatham and she had gone back to Sheffield and they still kept their relationship going. They switched weekends to visit each other, driving the nearly four hour hell that is the English motorways to spend as much time as possible with each other without having to uproot their lives. This weekend was Aisling’s week to drive south.

“Course. Want to snag some tea cakes while we’re out because you’re selection of snacks is just terrible.” She gets up from her place on the couch, careful to make sure the blanket she had been using doesn’t fall to the floor. (It had been his nan’s and he was insanely particular about how it was to be taken care of.) she fluffs of her curls before making her way back to his bedroom to find her bag.

He presses a quick kiss to her cheek as she passes him in the hall. “Don’t take too long getting ready. It’s just a trip to the shops, not a red carpet.”

Aisling rolls her eyes, but smiles. “Of course darling. You should know by now though dressing up for me is just a pair of athletic leggings and a crop top. The Villa was honestly something so different than what I normally wear.”

“Oh, Christ,” he groans and grabs at her hips. “You didn’t pack the leggings did you? You know how much I love the leggings.”

“Only the best for my crane operator.” She kisses him quickly and continues her way to his room to get dressed.

——————

Gary can’t contain his laughter. “Babe,” he wheezes out. “I’m sorry. It’s not funny, but...” He looks at her once more and doubles over in laughter once more.

Aisling would love to be mad, but she can’t. She’s doing her best to keep her pout in place and not laugh right along with him.

She had suggested a night in with pasta, garlic bread, and a simple salad and Gary had agreed. She was just grabbing the ingredients for the salad in her arms to take back to him when she slipped on a small puddle of water on the floor. She had shrieked as the vegetables went flying into the air out of her arms and she landed on her butt in the middle of the produce section.

Tomatoes landed a rounded her bouncing and splatting as they hit the hard linoleum surface. The cucumber just rolled away, but the lettuce was her downfall. It had hit her in the head just right and all the leaves decided to split away for the stalk.

“You’re a right mess.” Gary chuckles as he comes to help her up. He reaches a hand up to her curls, picking out a few bits of lettuce as he went. “This is why we don’t eat anything but junk food.”

She sighs, but can’t help the small smile on her face. “Someone has to get you to eat your vegetables. But I can clearly see that tonight is not the moment. Let’s just go your crisps and the tea cakes and head home.”

Gary grins brightly and waves over an employee to make them aware of the mess. Aisling uses the momentary distraction to grab some grapes and strawberries. She won’t have him eating only crisps.

——————

“Home we go.” Aisling buckles herself in, ready to get back to his place and discuss the merits of getting a dog.

“Have to stop and get petrol first, but then home.” Gary buckles in as well and turns the car on. “Shouldn’t take too long.”

Aisling shrugs. “Fine by me. I’ll have to get it before heading home tomorrow. Pumping petrol is the worst. It’s so easy, but it’s so... I don’t know. I hate doing it. Probably because it’s either really cold or really hot and then you have to stand there in the wind and the rain and the elements and it’s annoying. And you’ve seen how I dress! I’m never prepared for the elements so I look even more stupid when it’s raining and I’m in shorts and a white shirt with no jacket. It’s honestly the worst thing ever.”

Gary stares at her while she rants. A find sort of smile on his face as she gets even more animated about why pumping petrol is the literally the worst thing in the world. It’s cute and funny and he loves watching her get this caught up in something.

“What’s wrong?” Aisling’s voice brings him back to the moment.

“What?”

She frowns. “It’s just, you’ve got this weird look on your face.”

He smiles brightly. “Just listening to you rant and pumping petrol. It’s quirky and funny. Just add it to the reasons I love you.”

The car goes deathly quiet. Aisling can feel the panic start to spread across her face.

Gary must sense it too because his eyes suddenly grow wide and sheer terror is the emotion he starts to convey. “Reasons I like you. Really really really like you! I like you a lot! LIKE!”

Aisling can’t hold it in anymore as she bursts out laughing. The whole situation is insane to her.

It breaks the tension though and soon enough they’re both laughing.

They calm down and Gary looks at her fondly. “I know we decided it was too soon and I’m sorry, but I do really really like you. We’ll get there. The ‘L’ word isn’t too far off.”

“I know. I really really like you too.” She leans over across the gear shift and kisses him.


End file.
